


[Podfic] to the victor go the spoils

by xan_reads (xancredible)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Fantasy, Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: The dragon arrived early in the morning, and by noon the entire village was in a panic in the town hall. No one in the village knew anything about dragons, aside from what they’d heard in fairy tales and stories, and the plans for dealing with it were about that level of sophisticated.Podfic of suzukiblu's story
Relationships: Dragon/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20, Xan's Favourite Cover Art





	[Podfic] to the victor go the spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to the victor go the spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809875) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Thanks to suzukiblu for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Thanks to Nat for beta-listening and giving feedback on the cover art.
> 
> This was recorded for Frecklebomb for the Winter Podfic Treats Exchange 2020.
> 
> Please note that the podfic only contains the first chapter of the original work by suzukiblu. Explanation as to why can be heard in my freetalk at the end of the recording.

[](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Original/victor2_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Original/%5bOriginal%5d%20to%20the%20victor%20go%20the%20spoils.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:39:42 | 69 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Original/%5bOriginal%5d%20to%20the%20victor%20go%20the%20spoils.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:39:42 | 47 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Only](https://open.spotify.com/track/1uRBbjQ3uNFXCncWyNomHf?si=0qi3jSV_RLqxOqtjLPhnJw) by Imagine Dragons.  
The tutorial for the [Dragon Voice Effect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNy0J58elrQ) by NaturesTemper.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
